


『国庆贺文』关于瓷的30件事情

by Lotusabc616



Category: CH – Fandom
Genre: Gen, 不要问我
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22143832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotusabc616/pseuds/Lotusabc616
Relationships: 不知道 - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	『国庆贺文』关于瓷的30件事情

他叫瓷，现在的全称是中华人民共和国，是唯一未曾中断过的古文明，独自度过五千年的漫长历史，但这也不过是历史上一道小小的划痕罢了——他总是这么说，新生的共和国还很年轻，成立至今也不过七十年的时间

10.1不是他的出生之日，却是他重生之日——这个从未死亡过的国家迎来了他的重生

5000年的古国文化——良渚古城的申遗成功终于推翻了4000年论，为什么我连自己多少岁还要让外人来评说？这倒也令瓷有些费解

同时期诞生的国家不是被侵占就是分裂了，独自走过了漫长的时光，兴亡衰荣，刀光剑影与歌舞升平轮番交替

东亚文化的发源地，其周围的国家或多或少都受到了起文化的影响，经常性外出捡弟弟（？）但很显然是养成失败的典型代表

一开始对起源国的行为十分头疼....但后来也就习惯了，现在甚至还会跟着玩梗

不怎么爱打仗......对战争的热爱在元朝消耗尽了，因骄傲固守在近代史吃了大亏，现在对新事物接受的很快

目前有34个弟弟妹妹，瓷很爱他们，当然他们也无一例外都是兄控

偶尔（？）湾湾会成为叛逆少女，但瓷依旧爱她，她是瓷的永远的珍宝

瓷知道湾湾爱他，就像华夏二字深深刻入了你我血脉一样，这是永远也抹不掉的

对于阿美天天有事没事骚扰（干预）湾湾的行为，瓷甚是愤怒，但是阿美可以打但湾湾要宠着不能打.....就很让人头疼

很心疼香港，可苦于手边的是无法立刻插手，对此有些懊恼

瓷对澳门，对香港，对湾湾，对东北三省，对每一寸被他人掠夺过的土地都怀着深切的愧疚之意，他很入侵者，但更恨那个落魄无力的自己，尽管现在的他已经变得强大，他也在努力弥补，但是这份愧意难以消失

179年.....从他被迫进入近代，已经过去那么久了，伤口早已结疤，他也重获新生，但是那些不堪入目的记忆却不会消失.....他会永远铭记以此来勉励自己不断前进

每一次的朝代更迭都是痛苦的，但他只能咬牙坚持下来，他是国家啊

可他也是人......有时他很想作为一个普通人过完这普普通通的一生，可以去肆无忌惮的表达自己的感情，可以去逃离这无尽的你尔我诈，可这是不可能的，他也不会去这么做，他明白自己的责任。

竹林月下，故人不复——其实，他们从来都没有坦诚相待过。  
瓷曾经只觉得他是个不足为惧的弱者，称其倭。 JP只是想要学得技术自我发展，暗地超越。 一个轻蔑，一个居心叵测。 可却又在千年的交道产生了依恋，他们一衣带水，但在利益与昔日情谊的抉择面前，他们都不约而同的选择了前者

明明建交却也只是关系正常化，连伙伴也不是了，明明是两个相伴了2000年的灵魂，最后却兵刃相见，形同陌路了

瓷恨JP，有些事终究是不能忘却的，可是在经济全球化的今天，恨一个国家太累了，该赚的钱是必须赚的√

瓷感谢USSR对他的援助，让他赶上了工业化的最后一趟车，援助没少给，仗也没少打，怀念的不是USSR，怀念的是曾经在冰天雪地里伸出来的援手，怀念的是往昔峥嵘岁月中，共同燃烧的热血。与其说实在怀念苏联，不如说是在怀念那时的“自己”

，中国是最能分清苏联和俄罗斯的，也是最分不清的——一个是相濡以沫的老大哥，后者是貌合神离的伪战友

瓷和阿美的关系不仅仅只有金钱，他们在各个方面都有着剪不断理还乱的关系，以至于阿美想制裁瓷时才发现他们成了命运共用体

瓷不需要阿美GIVE的皇后位，比起这个，他更在乎第一的宝座到底软不软

骚扰海岸线的船会被瓷瓷泼烫水

他没有我们想的那么坚强，可即使再痛苦也会死守着苍白的笑意，宁愿让人误会他不会痛苦，他是他子民的支柱，所以他不会表现哪怕一丁点的软弱，不会有人知道他也会应为前路的迷茫而哭到黎明，但只要有一个人信仰他，他就不会倒下。

他爱他所有的子民，他爱他们甚于一切

横跨多个时区，拥有众多山脉，这也让他的南北方差异很大，以至于你几乎可以天天看见南北再应为各种事情在互掐，但一旦到了国外，大家又是出乎意外的团结一致

.有人总是在抱怨他，说他这里不好那里不好，可他明白，但真当其他的人这么说的时候，他们却又会群起而攻之，绝不让他受一个字的辱。

还记得那年开国大典，飞机不够，他听总理说，那就飞两遍。 相望无言，眼神里写尽了几十个春秋的无奈、期待、求索与自强。 如今再也不用什么飞两遍了，要多少有多少，飞一整天都够，真的。他们剖心为烛，沥胆成光，换他君临天下，光华无双。 如今，这盛世堂皇，其道大光——这盛世，如您所愿，山河犹在，国泰民安 

你将折却一身天朝上国的傲骨，忍受百年烽烟四逼的苦痛，千疮百孔，困顿不堪—— 

然，我命令你屹立不倒。 

以，中华之名 

“朕在，当守土开疆，扫平四夷，定我华夏万世之基！朕亡，亦将身化龙魂，佑我华夏永世不衰！此誓，日月为证，天地共鉴”

——这个从未死去的国家迎来了他的二次重生

建国70年来，我们经历了什么？

军事上我们抗美援朝，反杀印度，平推越南

经济上我们从无到有，赶超欧日，剑指北美

科技上我们开垦拓土，折取桂枝，手摘星辰

这一路上，您辛苦了！


End file.
